Dirían que es irreconocible
by Leeran
Summary: *The Nightmare Before Christmas/One Piece Crossover* Porque Halloween Town siempre será aterrador, pero nunca más volverá a estar vivo.
1. Dirían que es irreconocible

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, nombres, lugares, entorno, etc. mencionados aquí no me pertenecen. Son obra de sus respectivos autores :3.

**Notas:** Un Xover entre The Nightmare Before Christmas y One Piece. Contiene spoilers de la saga Thriller Bark, por lo que les aconsejo que no lean si no la han terminado. Vendría a ser una especie de "Historia" de Thriller Bark, que puede dar pie a otros crossovers (de hecho, no colocaré esta historia como completa, porque es posible que publique otras viñetas relacionadas en algún momento).

**Dirían que es irreconocible, de no ser por los zombies.**

El tiempo pasa y el mundo cambia, eso es algo que todos sabemos. Hay que admitir, entonces, que con el paso de los años se volvió poco práctico tener cada festividad separada en diferentes pueblos. Cada vez que algún desventurado llegaba al bosque de las puertas, entrar a alguna que no le correspondía era como descubrir América para él. Al poco tiempo, desde luego, se volvió problemático, imagínense. Que una persona descubra un continente nuevo es una cosa, pero que haya más de un Colón, y más de una América… Bien, como dije, es poco práctico.

Por eso el Gobierno llegó a un acuerdo, y mucho tiempo atrás, el mundo se volvió uno. Los pueblos se expandieron, las festividades se entremezclaron, la vieja historia del bosque y las puertas se perdió en el tiempo.

Pero no todas las personas eran iguales, lo cual trajo problemas. En general, todos tenían ciertas similitudes que pudieron superar, pero el mayor problema fue Halloween Town. Poca gente allí parecía "humana", y aquellos que podían pasar desapercibidos por el físico, no lo hacían por su mentalidad. Todas las fiestas y todos los pueblos eran alegres, bondadosos, _cálidos_. El Halloween no era realmente una excepción, simplemente que cumplía con aquellas características de una forma un tanto retorcida y oscura. Por eso el resto no pudo verlo.

Así fue como la gente llegó a su límite, y finalmente el antiguo Halloween Town fue desplazado a una solitaria isla de West Blue, un lugar al que poco se aventuraban. Estaba bien para ellos, fue como volver al pasado, nadie se quejó.

El mundo continuó prosperando, privando a las abandonadas criaturas que habían dejado de lado de aquellos avances. Los "monstruos" hicieron así los suyos propios.

Fue así como un día llegó un habitante extraño a la isla relegada del mundo. El hombre, o más bien, el gigante parecía encajar a la perfección en aquel oscuro lugar, como si hubiera nacido allí. Poco a poco, fue ganándose el cariño y respeto de los habitantes de la isla, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en su gobernante. Su nombre era _Gecko Moria_.

Los cambios que siguieron fueron lentos y sutiles, sin explicaciones. Poco se recuerda ya de cómo fue el proceso, lo único que saben los habitantes del antiguo Halloween Town es que un día, su isla ya no era más una isla, sino un barco. Su líder no era sólo su líder, sino un pirata. Y su "Halloween Town" ya no era "Halloween Town", sino _Thriller Bark_.


	2. Si no te molesta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de NBC y OP no me pertenecen, y nunca osaría robárselos a los grandes genios tras ellos (*Alaba a Tim Burton y a Oda*).

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Drum, pero está situada antes del comienzo de la historia de OP. Está conectada con la viñeta anterior.

**Notas**: Después de la tragedia que la tripulación de Moria sufrió, Jack y Sally sobrevivieron. Ahora viajan por el mundo como piratas normales, ¡yey! *Tiene problemas*. Sí, sí, me dio una obsesión por los Xovers. Y esperen, esto no es nada :). Por cierto, si leen esto y les gusta (O no, qué se yo. Críticas también son bien recibidas) recuerden dejar review. *Los estruja a todos y les da paletitas con forma de Jack*.

**Si no te molesta.**

Ella sonrió, mientras su larga melena pelirroja caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos negros se clavaban sobre su rostro casi humano. Él la miró con recelo, deseando tener algún lugar donde esconderse, pero sabiendo que allí, cada escondite que pudiera tener no era más que un amontonamiento de más seres humanos.

Ella no era humana. Él lo sabía, podía _olerlo_. No se parecía a nada que hubiese visto jamás, aunque considerándolo, tampoco había visto demasiadas cosas. Tenía costuras por todo su cuerpo, y su piel era del color de la nieve misma. No parecía sufrir frío, a pesar de todo, como les ocurre a las personas por su falta de pelo.

Era un misterio.

—Discúlpeme, ¿le molesta si le hago una pregunta? Es que necesito saber cuánto tarda el Log Pose en adaptarse al campo magnético de esta isla —dijo con una voz aguda pero no exageradamente chillona.

Chopper estaba en su forma humana, que aún así era lo bastante imponente como para evitar que la gente se le acercara. Y a pesar de todo, aquella mujer extraña había ido directamente hacia él, como si de todas las personas que había allí, el reno fuera el más normal. Que por supuesto no lo era, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

No habló. Decidió que era lo más conveniente, porque tal vez así ella se rendiría y fuera a hablar con otro. Pero no lo hizo, sino que simplemente se quedó mirándolo expectante, como aclarándole que le estaba hablando a él.

Hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

Tomó su forma mestiza, esperando que aquella repentina transformación la espantase (y de paso, aprovechándose de que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para huir y esconderse en algún lugar). Mas ella apenas demostró sorpresa, y cuando aquel sentimiento fugaz se desvaneció, su sonrisa dulce se ensanchó.

—Evidentemente sí le molesta. Lo siento.

Entonces, con pasos ligeros (e increíblemente rápidos para aquellas piernitas tan anormalmente delgadas) se dirigió hacia una tienda cercana.

Chopper pensó que era el momento perfecto para huir, pero el recuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo allí lo detuvo. Acercarse a la civilización no era algo que él hiciera sin motivos importantes, a decir verdad, y en aquel momento deseaba conseguir algo que Kureha probablemente le negaría.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, no se percató de que la muchacha extraña había salido ya de la tienda, y llevaba en sus manos una cosa amorfa, esponjosa y rosada. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia él, y le tendió el extraño objeto que estaba sostenido por una fina vara blanca.

Él retrocedió un paso, y la miró aún con más recelo que antes.

—Tómalo, no tengas miedo —dijo ella con suavidad—. No quise molestarte. Es que simplemente me recuerdas un poco a la gente de mi antiguo pueblo.

Chopper _no_ quería dejarse convencer, pero ciertamente ese dulce tenía un color muy tentador, y desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el pueblo, había querido probarlo. Contra la voluntad de su lado racional, terminó aceptando el algodón de azúcar.

Lo probó cuidadosamente, y entonces no se arrepintió de haberlo tomado. Era la cosa más dulce y deliciosa que jamás había comido, y simplemente la _adoraba._ Sin darse cuenta, devoró la golosina con una rapidez animal, y decidió que desde aquel preciso instante, sería su comida preferida. Necesitaba _más_.

Pero cuando levantó la vista, la peculiar muchacha ya no estaba. Se había desvanecido como si fuese un fantasma (o probablemente sólo se había alejado caminando, porque a decir verdad, Chopper no estaba muy atento a eso mientras comía el algodón de azúcar). Y nunca más la volvió a ver.

Probablemente debería agradecerle a ella el apodo que, más adelante, le pondría la Marina cuando fuese pirata. Tal vez algún día lo haría.


End file.
